Maho Shojo KON! Magica
by MahoMusic
Summary: Follow the shocking, exciting, page turner of Hokago Tea Time's magical secret: Maho Shojo K-ON! Magica. As the gifts and curses of magical girls continues the anime from everyone's favorite K-ON! characters point of veiw, Yui, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, Azusa, and the one and only Ton-chan! Rated teen for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! or Maho Shojo Madoka Magica. Please support the oficial anime, manga and products.

Chapter 1

Who are you?

Mugi sat alone in the music room, sipping warm tea from her dainty china cup. She looked at the empty seats around her, each adorned with an identical cup to her own. Mugi put her cup back down on the table along with the saucer. It's rude to begin without them, Mugi thought to herself, They'll be here any moment now.

Tsumugi Kotobuki, ( Mugi for short. ) a high schooler who plays the keyoard in the light music club at school. The other members are Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Azusa. The five are inseparable friends, with their club advisor Sawako Yamanaka. They meet in the music room everyday after school.

But not today.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes, forty, an hour. Where could they be?

Mugi pulled out her cellphone to try and text them for the thousandth time when suddenly... Now this is where Enastasia's turn to continue the story came along.

(Enastasia"s turn to write)

Mio walked into the club room. Instead of wearing the typical school uniform, it seemed like Ms. Yamanaka had made them magical girl outfits. She wore a black headband, a white shirt with a purple bow and grey collar. Along with a grey skirt, and black high-heel boots with a purple diamond pattern that was almost identical to her tights.

"Mugi, we have to talk."

(BlackSky's turn!)

"Oh, hello Mio. I kept the tea warm for everyone, we can talk while we drink-" Mugi was cut off by Mio's sharp words. "No, I'd rather not. This isn't a good thing to talk about over tea, we aren't British you know." " But we're Japanese," Mugi stated, "Besides, what a lovely outfit Ms. Yamanaka made for you! Does she expect you to wear it at the next concert?" "No Mugi, I'm not going to. didn't even make it."

Mugi, now clearly confused, spoke up, "Why are you so nonchalant about wearing a costume, even in a condition where you're not out in public. Mio whould never do that_

WHO ARE YOU?"

A/N *laughs* The K-ON! characters are Mahō Shōjo! (Duh Duh Duh Musical interlude.)

This is a Maho Shojo Madoka Magica and K-ON! cross over.

Enastasia and myself (BlackSky) will continue to take turns writing the story. (It's more fun for us that way) We will always tell you when we switch writers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Maho Shojo Madoka Magica or K-ON!. Please support the official anime, manga, and products.

**Chapter 2**

**Where did that come from?**

The next thing that happened, Mio didn't remember, but she was VERY aware of a large gun pointed at her head, with Mugi's trembling hands behind the gun.

"Last time I'm repeating myself," Mugi's once cheerful voice was stone cold, "Who. Are. You?"

A/N: Sorry about the EXTREMELY short chapter. The third is longer, so don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! or Maho Shojo Madoka Magica. Please support the official anime, manga, and products.

A/N: After Black Sky's last chapter, I (Enastasia.) coundn't think of anything. I was really shocked.

**Chapter 3**

**_ Two _**

Mio was frozen to the floor. She glanced around for a way out, no such luck.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ritsu shouted.

The two turned to look. Azusa swung her spear at her senpai's gun, knocking it to the other side of the room. Yui grabed Tsumugi's arms as Ritsu pointed a cutlass directly at Tumugi's neck, ready to attack.

Suddenly, Mio lifted up her leg hitting Ritsu down. Azusa was shocked. She ran for Mio, holding her spear at her side, "What did you do that for?" She questioned, though interpreted it was a demand. Mio pointed her own gun at Azusa's head. "You don't understand. Too bad for you, it's to late."

She fired the gun. A scream folllowed. Mio had a twisted grin. "Got'cha."

Mio suddenly felt a jab at her side. "Too bad for YOU," the familiar voice returned.

(BlackSky's turn.)

Mio's thigh gleamed bright red, forming a puddle beneath her. Another Mio held a dagger dripping red, and a small silver bullet in her hand.

Azusa stifled a scream.

"You," the injured Mio gasped, her breath shallow and scarce. With a wave of her hand the gapping wound closed. The other Mio, not backing down spoke, "Evil like you," She raised her arm adorned with the delicately carved dagger, "Should die." the Mio launched the dagger towards her identical.

Ping.

Yui screamed.

A/N: Trying to live up to the 'suspense' genre makes everything interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the mentioned animes or their characters. Please support the official animes, mangas, and products/merchandise.

**Chapter 4 Y-Yui-senpai...**

Everyone pointed their weapons at the remaining Mio. "Whoa, hold it," Mio chirped. "Give us a reason. Better do it quick, you won't be getting another chance," Ritsu spoke as she advanced on the girl. "That," Mio pointed to the heaped up doppelgänger, "Is not me." Yui lowered her bow slightly, but raised it back up when the thought struck, "Well it's hard to tell that! 'Cause that you could've actually been you, and you could not be the you you should be! 'Cause then you wouldn't be you, you would be a different you, you know!" Everyone had to force themselves to keep their weapon's pointed at Mio.

"Y-Yui-senpai...," Azusa said flatly. Now annoyed, Ritsu shouted, "Don't get off topic! Hostage_dopplegänger_and some explaining. Ring a bell?"

"Nope."

"Yui!"

"Stop!"

"Everyone!" Mugi snapped. Their weapons all faced the blonde in a flash. A voice then spoke up.

"Don't hurt Mugi! Don't you see, she was the only one who could see this wasn't me!" Mio exclaimed as she kicked the other Mio in disgust, "Except for me, because I was the real Mio, not the fake other side." "Other side?" Ritsu questioned, officially confused, along with Yui and Azusa.

"We have alot of explaining to do, don't we Mio?" Mugi stated.

"Yes, yes we do."

...

A/N: (Rip-off of Phineas and Ferb! :) ) Yeah... this is a particularly short chapter, written by me: BlackSky. I'm sorry, but the next chapter is the explanation for everything, and after that, well who knows... (Failed suspense)


End file.
